


To love is something not imaginable, but doable if needed

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: Sht i need to finish [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, I might not continue this idk, Light Angst, M/M, Minimus/Prowl wouldn't be so bad, this is all because of some smutty ultra magnus/Prowl art I found and I was like hmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Minimus had several things going for himself, a possible job with Tyrest, to get away from his brothers' overbearing shadow and to choose his own conjunx if he ever wanted to do such a thing.A shame such things never work out for him, and Minimus really should have remembered that he would always have a role to play in House Ambus. But he will do it, even if he has to live in anothers' shadow once more.
Relationships: Dominus Ambus/Rewind, Minimus Ambus/Prowl
Series: Sht i need to finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really do be looking at things and be like, what if instead of Ultra Magnus/Prowl....Minimus/Prowl? Thats it, that's how this fic came to life.
> 
> Also arranged marriage because I haven't done one of those yet.

Minimus fidgeted. It wasn't something he regularly did, fidget, but he could barely think as his brother read off the agreement to him. 

An arrangement. Not just any arrangement, but an arranged marriage. The very thought was preposterous, especially when Dominus already had a conjunx. But when Minimus tuned in, he heard Dominus say his name, then the Prince of Praxus' designation. "I...what?" Minimus slowly said, his lips trying not to pull in a grimace when his brother raised a brow. Rewind, Dominus' conjunx, gave a small sigh. "Domi, are you sure about this? Tyrest already said he had plans for Mimi, and I don't think it's a good idea to, oh I don't know, sell your brother off like a buymech." Minimus cringed at the nickname, grimace on full display now as Rewind softly glared at Dominus.   
His brother frowned at that, optic ridges bowing together as he looked at Rewind.   
"I'm not selling him, Rewind. It's for the good of House Ambus. And the Praxian Leader was the one to suggest it, not I." Dominus tried to sooth, before looking down at his brother.   
"You don't have to say anything yet, Minimus. The bondship takes place in 2 weeks time, so there is plenty of time for you to get to know your intended by then." His brother said that as if it would fix the fact that Minimus was being sold off to the highest bidder.

Minimus knew his brother wanted what was best for him, he really did, even if Dominus had an odd way of saying it. And it would benefit House Ambus to be tied to another family, especially to the House of Praxus. Red optics dimming, Minimus nodded as Rewind quietly scolded Dominus.   
Rewind was kind to him, if not a bit snarky and free spirited. It was probably why the minibot was so well liked, even by Minimus.   
Even if Rewind had the perchance to give him unwanted nicknames. 

Minimus felt his glossa stick to the roof of his intake, and he willed himself to say something. Anything. Because even if he couldn’t be taken under Tyrest's will anymore, (something he had been looking forward to, something to give him a purpose that didn’t make him seem like he was still in the shadow of Dominus), then he would at least try to make this...decision work.  
The Prince of Praxus was well respected, even if his personality was much to be desired. Minimus had heard that Prowl was a cut and dry kind of mech; but not unkind and cruel like his once sire.   
But mech under that kind of pressure was sure to have problems, Minimus mused, he knew that as well as the back of his servo.   
Making up his processor, Minimus tuned back into the conversation to see his brother and Rewind looking at him expectantly. Dominus had that gleam in his optic, one that usually spelled trouble for the one directed at them. “I accept the terms of the...arrangement.” Minimus spoke, voice dry as he tried to hold his brother's gaze. “It would benefit us to make an alliance with the House of Praxus.” 

Strangely enough, it didn’t seem to be what his brother wanted to hear.

Dominus sighed, face a bit pinched. 

It was when Rewind nudged him, that Dominus wore a weak smile and his optics softened to a point Minimus wasn’t familiar with.  
“Minimus.” Dominus said, in a tone that could easily be mistaken for care, “I don’t want you to go into this because you feel as if there are no other options. Praxus is not unreasonable. I’m sure I can arrange where you and Prowl will simply live with one another, allowed to court with whomever.”   
A small part of Minimus appreciated what his brother was saying, but shook his helm all the same. “Dominus; Praxus has been looking for a suitor for Prince Prowl for some time. Any that come forth are either instantly dismissed by the prince, or are off put by him and leave on their own.” Minimus replied. “That he didn’t immediately dismiss your offer means that something can work. And I am willing to enter this marriage for the good of our house, if nothing else.”   
Rewind sighed, visor dim while Dominus looked a bit taken aback.  
The two were quiet for a few moments, ones Minimus wished he could simply leave, but his resolve wouldn’t let him do such a thing.   
Dominus finally nods, servos folded and digits laced together. “I’ll inform the House of Praxus of our decision at once. Thank you for your input, Minimus.”   
As if it really was input, Minimus thought but kept it to himself as he quietly dismissed himself. 

Once he was out the door, he could vaguely hear Rewind saying something, definitely scolding if the hissed tone was correct. Minimus frowned, but swiftly made his way to his room. He had a few things to think about, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm probably not going to add any more to this
> 
> My brain: 👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where this is going expect slow updates if you're interested.

"So, how long are you going to be moping there, Prowlie? You haven't moved since dawn." 

Prowl heard the words his brother spoke, but made no move to acknowledge them. With lips pulled into a frown and arms crossed over his lower chassis, the black and white Praxian simply kept his optics on the rising star that orbited Cybertron.   
He twitched when a servo fell onto his shoulder, another frame leaning a bit into his. Smokescreen muffled a sigh, messaging the shoulder a bit before letting it go.   
"You know Sire only wants what's best for you, for us. And the Ambus House isn't so bad from what I've heard. Good, respectable mecha. The people like them well enough." Smokescreen said, forcing his brother to turn around and lead him to a table to sit him down. And while Smokescreen would rather not be in his brother's stuffy personal library, especially with how tiny it was, he knew Prowl needed comfort right now. 

Even if it did smell like something died in here, or maybe it was his brother's field.  
It was a sickly blue, and felt even worse brushing up against his own. 

Prowl shrugged off his shoulder with practiced ease, blue optics dim as he sat with a heavy thud. "I don't even know this Minimus Ambus. There's barely anything about him in the archives, and what little I do find, he was in an apprenticeship under Tyrest." Prowl began, voice dry. Smokescreen rolled his optics at that.   
"Respectable. Maybe you two can recite the Laws or whatever at each other. Your own special brand of dirty talk~" he hummed, making Prowls' plating fluff up a touch. "Oh, then you can-" "Smokescreen. Enough." That wisely shut Smokescreen up, but he still casted his brother a pouty look.

Prowl swallowed dryly, lips trembling. 

Smokescreen looked away, searching to say something, anything. But Prowl beat him to it. "Jazz messaged me today. He congratulated me on my arranged marriage, said that he knew the Ambus' well and that I would be treated with kindness. He's happy for me,Smokescreen."   
Oh, that definitely had Smokescreen wincing. He knew Prowl loved Jazz something fierce. But even he knew Prowl could never be with someone mech in a lower caste as him. He watched as Prowls' doorwings drooped, helm hung on his shoulders. "Prowl, it's not like Minimus is gonna force you to do anything. You two could work something out, a friendship instead of bondship. Or a friendship in a bondship?" Prowl sighed, only lifting his helm a touch to glare up at his brother.   
"Sire wants sparklings. Or at least one sparkling." He said, saying the words like they were poison.  
Smokescreen rolled his optics. 

But before he could say anything more, (and make his brother's mood even worse), there was a tentative knock on the doorway that had the two looking towards it. 

Bluestreak stood there with a tiny smile on his lips, datapads in his servos and a flutter to his doorwings.   
"I brought some bonding stuff for you to look at, Prowl!" Bluestreak chirped, missing the warning look Smokescreen was giving him and sat across from Prowl. Prowl, on the other servo, gave their youngest brother a wry smile in return. "Sire says you and your to-be-conjunx should be looking over this stuff, but look at how pretty some of these colors are! I think the green and blue would be cool, but Sire said pastels are the go to, but pastels are so boring! Shouldn't they be happier colors instead? I mean, pastel blue and green would look pretty, but so would white and pink!"   
Prowl let Bluestreak ramble on, looking at the datapads now scattered across the small table they were sat at. He allowed his optics to glance at the color schemes, (not that he would tell his brother pastel green and pink with white would look nice), but held in a sigh.   
For the life of him, he loved his younger brother, but it was like Bluestreak was more happy about this marriage than he. But it wasn't Blue that was getting married, now was it? But a little voice in the back of his processor told Prowl that Bluestreak would be elated even if he was set into an arranged marriage as well; ever the optimistic. 

Sagging in his chair, Prowl let his younger brothers words flow over him, before casting Smokescreen a Look.   
Smokescreen thankfully caught on, pulling on a bright smile as he looked to Bluestreak. 

"Hey Blue, maybe we can talk about this stuff with Minimus tomorrow? I'm sure he'd like a say in all this before you get any ideas, you know." Bluestreak beamed at his words, doorwings wiggling happily.   
"Yeah! ! Maybe he’ll know a good color scheme!” Bluestreak said, smile wide. He got up from his seat, quickly pressing a kiss to Prowls’ cheek, before tugging Smokescreen from the small archive with him. “Better rest up for your big day, Prowl! Love you!” Bluestreak said as he rushed out, and the two brothers left the eldest in silence once more. Prowl let out a puff of air, digits coming up to pinch his nasal ridge. He could already feel a helmache coming on, something he definitely didn’t need right now.   
Prowl didn’t know what to think any more, doorwings dipping behind him as he leaned down to rest his helm on the desk. 

Minimus was such an anomaly, with barely a record at all. He even had an investigator, Nightbeat, look into the small mech; but all the mech had told him Minimus had a spotless past, and his now-ended apprenticeship with Judge Tyrest. Prowl had to wince in sympathy at that, knowing Tyrest strangely detested any sort of relationships among his menties’, especially romantic ones.   
Prowl didn’t want to know all the hoops Minimus must have jumped through for the judge to even take him under his servo. All of it to be crushed under one marriage contract.   
That was another thing Prowl had to consider. There wouldn’t even be a party, only stuffy old mecha to officiate their vows and then Minimus and he would be placed in one of the Houses in his Sires’ estate and expected to produce a sparkling. Prowl swallowed, optics dimming as his digits dug into his palms. He knew it was his Sires’ idea of controlling him, for wanting to be with someone of lower chaste and to want to discard his own title of Prince and fall in with the enforcers. Prowl hadn’t known how his Sire had known that, but he supposed it was probably the hidden manuals and booklets he had forgotten to hide in his hab that one time that Bluestreak had gotten ahold of. 

He didn’t hate his younger brother for voicing concern over the matter, he just wished that he hadn’t done it over breakfast. 

After a few moments, Prowl got up from his seat and decided to take Bluestreaks' word. Maybe a bit of rest would do him some good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do be taking my time with this fic tho

Minimus had never felt this uncomfortable in his entire functioning. Well, he had, a time ago when he had been assessed by Tyrest; but he was sure being poked and prodded by his brother's conjunx was a close second.   
It was already time to go meet his intended, something Minimus still wasn't sure of and would continue to be so even after all of this was said and done. It didn't exactly help that most of his possessions were already packed into a few boxes and moved to a Praxian estate where he would live with the prince. 

Even as Rewind finished 'prettying' him up, Minimus took in a deep breath and tried to get his spark to settle. This was fine, he was just signing his life away and being torn from the one thing he had ever wanted by his brother. That thought had him since, but Minimus felt no remorse as he gave himself a once over and turned to Rewind.   
The minibot was beaming at him, despite not having a face and almost pulled him into a hug before thinking better of it. He settled for putting a servo on Minimus' shoulder instead, and steered him out the door. "I know this isn't what you really wanted." Rewind began. "But from what I've heard, you'll pretty much have free reign over the house. Maybe you'll be able to work at the archives possibly?"  
Minimus almost let a sigh escape, almost, but quickly straightened himself. While working at the archives in Praxus didn't seem all that bad, he couldn't help but feel a bubble of doubt grow in his tanks. 

It felt wrong, Minimus didn't want to be here and he was sure the prince didn't want to either.

Still, family was family and no matter how overbearing Dominus could be, Minimus would do this for the House. For family.  
Stepping into the room with Rewind still guiding him, Minimus finally laid optics on his intended.   
The prince was tall, that much was obvious, with a frown to rival his own. Prowl had his arms crossed, brow pinched ever so slightly as lips twitching as they met optics. Minimus found he could not hold the others' optics for long, shifting his own to look at the two mechs' behind him.   
They were both Praxian, one blue and yellow while the other a blueish grey and white.   
The blueish grey one was obviously not his final upgrades, as if the bright grin and equally bright optics looking in his direction said anything. Minimus was sure he would have waved at him if it wasn't inappropriate. The blue and yellow one simply nodded at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. They were the other princes, if Minimus had to guess.   
A cough had pulled Minimus from his thoughts, making him jolt and look to his brother and the Leader of Praxus waiting for him to approach the desk with different levels of impatience. 

Feeling a touch embarrassed, Minimus quickly, but slowly, approached the desk. 

Corona, Prowls' Sire and Ruler of the House of Praxus, gave him a stiff smile before holding out a stylus for him. Minimus cast a glance at Prowl, who seemed to be trying to not make optic contact with him, used the stylus in his own servo to sign the dotted line on the data-pad on the table.   
The only time he looks is when he gives Minimus a once over, lips twitching slightly before he steps back. Holding in a wince, and not surprised by it all the same, Minimus quickly, but neatly, puts his own designation down as well.   
He flicks his optics up to look at Prowls' glyphs, printed neatly as if typed, and steps back from the table stiffly.   
Corona gives the both of them a Look, it lingering on Prowl the longest before giving the two a wain smile.  
"Well, if you are ready Minimus, I'll allow the two of you to depart for the estate at once." Corona starts, arms behind his back and doorwings held stiffly. "I'll join you once I go over a few things with Dominus." And he leaves with a florish not unlike the very mech Corona had mentioned.   
Minimus holds in a sigh, as Rewind crosses his arms and glared at Corona as he leaves. Turning back to him, the minibot brushes his shoulder against his and tips his helm towards the door. 

"I'll leave as well. Dominus mentioned something he wanted me to stand it for, and I'm pretty sure that was my cue." Rewind said, but not before he quickly pulled Minimus in for a hug. Minimus expected it, and if he held the other a little tighter that he normally would, Rewind didn't mention it.   
As Rewind pulled away, he looked as Minimus for a klik, before making a move to leave. 

"You four play nice now." He said as he shut the door behind him.

And then Minimus was alone, just as he always was.

Straightening his back, Minimus gave the prince and his brothers a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet all three of you in person." He says, glossa feeling not unlike lead in his mouth. He was about to say more, until the youngest, Bluestreak, stepped over and picked Minimus up and hugged him tightly.   
"Look at how cute he is!" Bluestreak said, doorwings fluttering behind him as he nuzzled his cheek into Minimus'. 

Oh Primus…

Minimus held in a yelp as Prowl gave a glare to his brother while Smokescreen gwafed. "Yeah, he is pretty, though. Good choice on Sire's part, eh, Prowl?" Smokescreen joined in, coming over to lightly pinch Minimus' cheek.   
It must have been something in his optics, because Prowl glared harshly at his brother's as he pinched his nasal ridge. "I should have known you two wouldn't behave yourselves." He huffed. Bluestreak seemed to take this to spark, as he quickly began to apologise at a speed Minimus couldn't hope to keep up with, all the while setting him back down.   
Smokescreen on the other servo, just shrugged and gave him a lazy grin. 

"Jealous already, Prowl?" The blue and yellow Praxian said, voice light. 

But before Minimus could correct him, (because how could one be jealous of someone they had only met?), Prowl jerks his helm towards the door.   
His brothers, mostly Bluestreak, put up a small fight, but they left the room all the same.   
Once they were alone, Prowl sighed and finally met Minimus' optics.   
"I suppose you've already collected your things?" Prowl said, coming over to stand beside him. "I..yes. Are you ready to go as well?" Minimus said, keeping his voice steady. Prowl nodded stiffly, before offering his arm to the other. Withholding a sigh, Minimus placed his servo in it and the two moved forward.

To the future or an early demise, Minimus didn't know. Well, at least his brother would get something out of this sham of a union.


End file.
